


Floating

by punkymonkeyscience



Series: Forever and Always [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkymonkeyscience/pseuds/punkymonkeyscience
Summary: Alex, Maggie, and an overly enthusiastic Clark bring the children to a government base to swim for an afternoon before Alex and Maggie's date. Also Alex and Maggie's date.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> I like having Clark in these being the fun, safety oriented, boy scout he is.

Alex wasn't sure how she got roped into walking to the government base from the park with Maggie, Kara, Clark, and Kara's friends. There was actually no reason her car couldn't have been driven the half mile from the park to the building. Kara and the kids had played for an hour in the morning while they waited for the chlorine levels in the pool to go down. Winn and Lena were reading on a bench, Lucy and James were trying to out-climb each other on the jungle gym, and Kara was running around talking to the other kids in the park. Alex had caught several snippets of Kara's conversation while she watched Lucy and James to make sure they didn't fall while waiting for Maggie to arrive. Kara had mentioned to one of the kids that'd been a bit of a dick in Alex's mind that her sister was super smart and would be 17 in a couple of months and a junior, which meant an upperclassmen. 

"Can we swim now?" Winn asked, excited for his swimming lesson. Alex was thankful for her three years in swim team that prepared her for this. Lucy was excited to show James how good of a swimmer she was, going on and on about it as they were getting everything ready. 

"I suppose so." Alex said and thus they started their six block walk to the base. When they got within the base limits, Lucy and James waved at everybody they knew. That slowed them down quite a bit, but Alex didn't really mind all that much, especially when James would beam when people told him how much like his father he was turning out to be. "Crap it's locked." 

"You need in?" A man asked and Alex knew from the excited squeal that escaped Lucy that it was her father. "Should I tell Jeremiah that his girls are in?"

"He knows, he forgot to leave me his card to open the door." Alex said and Lucy's father opened the door for them. "Thank you sir." 

"No problem, I promise you'll keep my girl safe." He said and she nodded. "Have fun and I'll be home for dinner, but it's our secret Luce." 

"Sir yes sir." Lucy said, saluting him. She briskly walked over to the edge and looked at Clark to get in. 

"You can't swim in your regular clothes." Clark said and Lucy briskly walked to the locker rooms to change. When everybody was ready, they got in. They swam around, James and Winn playing a superhero game while Kara and Clark did laps, Lucy watched Alex do dives and copied them into water that wasn't nearly as deep as what Alex was in, and Lena held onto Maggie for dear life. 

"Are you scared of the water?" Maggie asked and Lena nodded. "Do you want me to teach you how to swim?"

"Can we do it in shallow water?" Lena asked and Maggie brought her to the five foot line, where she could easily grab Lena if she went under. They started with floating, Lena taking to that easy enough. After floating, Maggie showed her the motions which after quite a few tries, Lena had down. Within another hour, Lena had grasped the concept of swimming well and could go to the six foot line. 

"Who wants to take a tour and then get ice cream?" Jeremiah asked and all of the children and Clark got out of the pool. "Girls are you staying?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll show Maggie how to dive." Alex said and Maggie gave her a skeptical look. 

"Have fun and remember there are cameras in this room." Jeremiah said and Alex blushed profusely. "Get dry, change, and we'll start the tour. Call if you need anything." 

 

"How's your arm been treating you?" Alex asked and Maggie shrugged. "Obviously good if you've taken off the sling and it hasn't even been a week." 

"It was restricting and they won't let me do the summer workouts if I have the sling on, so I've been wearing special compression sleeves that my aunt bought me. I had one on under my flannel." Maggie said and Alex frowned at her. "So, for the sake of my happiness, would you like to kiss me again and not frown at me?" 

"If you promise to make decisions that won't put yourself in danger." Alex said and Maggie nodded. Alex kissed her again and they floated around before getting out. "So, my dad's taking the kids for the rest of the day with Clark." 

"Yeah." Maggie said, glancing down at her watch. "I gotta go to work. Gotta have money to spoil my girl." 

"You're not spoiling me." Alex said and Maggie made a noise. "Seriously, I don't want to be spoiled, I will spoil you because you're all cute and small." 

"Shut up." Maggie said playfully punching Alex's arm. "Seriously though, work. I'll see you later on our date, I hope that you enjoy fireworks and other delicacies." 

"Delicacies?" Alex asked and Maggie ran off yelling surprises. 

* * *

Alex had snuck off, telling her dad she was getting ready for her date at around 4:30. The kids had been talking to the soldiers and employees there when Alex had left, so she assumed it was all good. Now, she was laying in her bed, getting ready for a short nap. Maggie had mentioned to be ready by 7 and to make sure her phone was fully charged. So, Alex would enjoy a nice nap, take a shower, and then get ready. Sleep wasn't coming as easily as it normally would have, the date with Maggie exciting her. After putting on some music and forcing herself to lay there without moving, sleep came quickly.

"Alex, wake up, Maggie's here." Kara said, smacking Alex's face. Alex opened her eyes and saw Kara smiling at her, Lena hiding timidly behind her. "Maggie's downstairs." 

"Shit." Alex said and Kara went downstairs. Alex picked out a pair of black jean short shorts and a tank top she'd gotten in Florida. That trip had been miserable for her, but at the same time, it wasn't the worst family vacation she'd been on. "Sorry it took so long, I overslept." 

"It's cool, I'm a bit early." Maggie said and Alex glanced at the clock to see that it was 7:15. "I got here at 6:30." 

"You've been hanging out with my sister and her friend for almost an hour." Alex said and Maggie shrugged. "Are you good to go?"

"Yeah, I promise next time I'll bring one of my course books for you to look at Lena." Maggie said and Alex looked confused. "National City opened up a scientific branch for their detectives and my aunt found me course books since that's what I want to do with my life." 

"Ah." Alex said before getting the door for Maggie. The drive was mainly Alex being surprised by Maggie's eclectic music taste. She liked it though, the songs being a mix of nostalgic and new discoveries. It was dark by the time that Maggie had gotten their little barricade set up and the sleeping bags on the ground. "Are we camping?"

"Sort of, we can leave if you want, I just wanted this set up for when I come back." Maggie said and Alex nodded. Maggie brought a picnic basket to the sleeping bag and set the stuff out. "If we plan to drink, we'll stay here for the night." 

"I wouldn't mind a drink." Alex said and Maggie poured her a glass of wine. They drank and Maggie handed her a sandwich and then set out some chocolates for Alex. "So, how was work?"

"Okay, your mom came in and bought juice." Maggie said and Alex nodded. "A boy hit on me and I shit you not, a girl turned him down for me. Then she told me that she saw us at the restaurant and wanted to wish us good luck on our relationship. All in all, I had a pretty good day." 

"That good." Alex said and Maggie nodded, leaning back and kissing Alex. "I noticed that you're really close to Lena." 

"She's a sweet girl, also the entire time I was done there, she kept asking me about school and the work I did." Maggie said and Alex smiled. "I feel kind of bad for her, I mean, her family seems kind of screwed up." 

"Yeah it is, but Kara takes care of her." Alex said and Maggie smiled. "I swear they'll end up married one day." 

"I can see Lena spending insane amounts of money just to keep a smile on Kara's face 24/7." Maggie said and Alex nodded. "So, how was your nap?"

"Good, I didn't realize how tired I was." Alex said and Maggie glanced at the bag containing some fireworks. "You can go set them off." 

"Would you like to help me?" Maggie asked and Alex nodded. They set them up and began lighting them. Maggie had picked up a giant roll of firecrackers on her way to Alex's from work and had a devilish smirk on her face as she set them off. Once it was lit she ran like hell back to their little barricade and watched in awe as they went off. 

"That was something." Alex said and Maggie nodded. "I'm tired." 

"Yeah, I get that." Maggie said, walking over to the fire pit and starting a fire. "But first, smores." 

"You are a child and I love it." Alex said laying back as Maggie made a plate of smores and brought them over. They kept the fire going all night and somehow managed to stay up, sitting in silence, and enjoying each other's company. 

"I play drums." Maggie said randomly. "I kind of suck, but I learned in Nebraska." 

"My mom got me guitar lessons when I started to take a liking to punk music." Alex said and Maggie smiled at her. 

"You should play for me sometime." Maggie said and Alex shrugged. "I'll give you drum lessons if you give me guitar lessons." 

"Maybe." Alex said and Maggie's curled up next to her. "You're warm." 

"Is that bothering you?" Maggie asked and Alex shook her head. Maggie leaned up and kissed her, softly at first, but Alex deepened it. Maggie's tongue slid past Alex's lips with no resistance and she felt Alex's hands fall to her back. They broke only for air, Alex taking notice of the goofy look on Maggie's face, but realizing she probably had a goofier one on hers. "I can get used to this." 

"As can I." Alex said kissing Maggie once more before moving so she could sleep. "Night." 

"Night." Maggie said smiling. 

"You should come over for breakfast tomorrow." Alex said and Maggie nodded. They slept through the night and most of the afternoon, Maggie glad that she took off Friday in exchange for an extra Saturday shift since they ended up sleeping until 3:30.

 


End file.
